Leave the Pieces
by BloodKatana
Summary: What if dating Shane Grey wasn't as great as Mitchie assumed it would be? What if they broke up? What if Mitchie became more guarded when it comes to letting people in because she still love him? And how can her new neighbors make her life worst & better?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Camp Rock or the Jonas Brothers. cries**

**Summary:**** What if dating Shane Grey wasn't as great as Mitchie assumed it would be? What if they broke up? What if Mitchie became more guarded when it comes to letting people in because she still love him? And how can her new neighbors make her life more unbearable, but at the same time better. **

**Authors Note:**** This is an idea that came into my mind as I was listening to a song, so read and enjoy. Sorry about any grammer issues.**

**Prologue**

* * *

"Shane, I can't keep doing this," Mitchie screamed as she ran after him, trying to stop him from running off on her again.

Shane suddenly stopped causing Mitchie to crash into his back. Taking a few steps back she stared at him with glassy eyes. It was hard for her to believe it had only been two months since Camp Rock had ended and Mitchie's life had returned to normal…Well almost normal.

See, after final jam Mitchie had kept her promise and met Shane at the docks for a canoe ride, which consisted of them mainly going in circles, but they didn't care. All that mattered was that they were in each others presence, nothing else. It was that faithful night that Shane asked Mitchie to be his girlfriend. Her reply had been a high pitch squeal and nodding her head, but it was good enough for him.

At first everything had been fairytale like. Holding hands, sneaking kisses, hugging each other, and just whispering I love you. It was almost to good to be true, only it didn't last. Once Camp Rock was over they would text each other, talk on the phone as well as im each other, but when Shane got more busy with the tour and the recording of Connect 3's new album, they began to talk less and less.

Mitchie started to become annoyed that every time she would call him it would go to voice mail or every text message was never returned. Little by little it started to hurt because they never got time to be alone and then the rumors started. Every week there were new rumors of Shane being sighted on a date with this singer or that actress. She just couldn't take it any more, which brought them to this moment, the one she was dreading with all her heart, but as she stared at his back she realized it would be for the best.

"What do you mean you can't keep doing this," Shane asked, breaking Mitchie away from her thoughts. Looking up she could see he was facing her with his arms crossed against his chest and his foot tapping repeatedly.

"Shane, I keep making myself believe that you and me are together when the only time I ever see you is when their talking about you on the TV," Mitchie replied, trying to avoid looking in his eyes because she knew she would lose her strength if she did.

"Are you saying you want to break up because I'm always busy," he stated.

"No…yes…I mean…"

"Which one is it Mitchie, do you or don't you want o break up with me," Shane asked in a way that reminded her of the old Shane Gray; the one who didn't care about anyone, but himself and that gave Mitchie, her answer.

Looking him the eyes, Shane was able to see the unshed tears that had build up behind her beautiful brown eyes, which reflected heartache.

"I'm sorry Shane, but I…it's…I'm…it's over," Mitchie stuttered out before she ran off, unable to face the only person who she ever let get close to her and allowed to walk all over heart until it was nothing, but bits and pieces.

* * *

**A/N:**** Well I hope you enjoyed the prologue and I'm already working on the next chapter. Please review!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Camp Rock or the Jonas Brothers. cries**

**Summary:**** What if dating Shane Grey wasn't as great as Mitchie assumed it would be? What if they broke up? What if Mitchie became more guarded when it comes to letting people in because she still love him? And how can her new neighbors make her life more unbearable, but at the same time better. **

**Authors Note:** **First of all I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed. Second, I would like to tell you I went back and edited the first chapter and made a few changes, but nothing drastic. Also I would like to tell you that it is rated M for later chapters. Now this chapter takes place three months after the prologue. Please read and enjoy.**

**Chapter One**

* * *

The sky was a blanket of gray, releasing a sprinkle of rain drops to pitter patter against the window of a certain brunette girl's room. That soft noise of the rain went perfect with the mood of the song she was working on. The cords she played on her guitar echoed through the house allowing all the occupants to hear it's melody. Even through it wasn't her usually up beat songs it still brought a smile to both her parents' faces for she was writing her music and singing again, the first time in three months.

Pausing, she quickly picked up her pencil and scribbled down the last few notes of the song before allowing a sigh of relief to escape her lips. A small smile played at her lips, unable to hold in the twinge of happiness that pulled at her feelings for the first time, since that day. She couldn't believe that she had finished this song in two days just so that she could sing it with her best friend Caitlyn at the New Years Block Party tomorrow.

In her heart, she knew she should probably be a little nervous about singing in front of all of her neighbors, but she wasn't. Instead she was kind of pumped about singing in front of an audience again. Still remembering how great it felt to be on stage, having all eyes and ears on you, but with that memory came another.

She could still hear his voice screaming out apologizes when she ran away from him that day, though she didn't listen. Ignoring the fact that her heart was screaming at her to listen, she couldn't because he would have ended up breaking her heart even if she did. The brunette girl had been so into her thoughts that she didn't her the two soft knocks on her door or her mom enter the room.

"Mitchie," her mom said, snapping her out of her thoughts, only to realize a few tears had escaped from her eyes. Quickly wiping them away with the back of her hand Mitchie turned around to face her mom, hoping she wouldn't be able to tell that she had been crying again.

"What's up mom," she asked in a fake cheery voice as she placed her guitar down.

"Well I was wondering if you would be up to going with me to welcome the new neighbors that just bought the Michael's old place, since your dad doesn't want to go," Connie, her mom, asked as she gave her daughter a careful once over to make sure she was okay, which Mitchie seemed to be.

Unfortunately, Mitchie wasn't in the mood to meet the new neighbors who were probably extremely rich and stuck up if they could afford that house. Trying to come up with an excuse she glanced at the note book in her lap. That's when she was hit with an escape plan.

"I would love to mom, but I just finished writing this song and I really think I should head over to Caitlyn's so we can start workin on it pronto."

"Okay, Mitchie, just promise me you two won't stay up all night working on it, okay," she asked, just happy that Mitchie seemed so excited about the being good for tomorrow.

Nodding her head yes, Mitchie gave her mom a quick hug before placing her note book in the bag she already had packed with the things she would need for the next day.

Placing a quick kiss on her mom's cheek Mitchie said, "See you tomorrow, Mom," before walking down the stair and grabbing an umbrella.

Once outside Mitchie could see five moving vans in front of the house across the street from her, but unlike her curios mom she didn't give it much notice and just started her walk to Caitlyn's house, which was only three house down for hers now that Caitlyn had moved from California.

Knocking on the door three times to signal her arrival. This being Caitlyn's and Mitchie's secret way of knowing it was them at the door, so it only took seconds before the door was thrown open and they were hugging each other.

"Hey, girl! You're early," Caitlyn said as they headed up to her room, which was just like Caitlyn; colorful, energetic and wild. From the hot pink walls splatter painted with purple and blue, as well as scattered with posters to the neon yellow bed it was all Caitlyn.

"I know, but I have great news," Mitchie said excitedly as she grabbed the note book out of her bag before dumping it in the corner. Caitlyn knowing that look Mitchie gets with the broad smile mixed with excitement only meant one thing.

"You finished the song!"

"Yes!" Squealed Mitchie as she handed the lyrics and music over to Caitlyn.

"Wow, Mitchie, this is something," Caitlyn said as she keep reading the lyrics. She couldn't help, but notice how the lyrics reminded her of the recent break up between her and Nate.

"I know, but as I was writing it just came out. Everything that I had kept pent up after I broke up with him just flew out of me and in the end I felt so much better," Mitchie said, but her voice sounded kind of distant.

Looking up from the lyrics Caitlyn noticed a tear streak down her friend's cheek before Mitchie could wipe it away.

"You miss your rock star, too." Caitlyn asked her causing Mitchie's head to snap up and her now side swept bangs to cover her left eye.

"No…I mean of course not, remember I broke up with him," she replied as she collapsed on her friend's bed. Shaking her head at her friend's bad attempt to lie to her, Caitlyn sat next to Mitchie.

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England," came Caitlyn's sarcastic reply forcing Mitchie to giggle a little.

"Alright so I miss him, but can you blame me. He was Shane freakin' Grey after all." Uncontrollable laughter filled the room at her remark, but quickly died down with a sigh from the two.

"It sucks when you fall in love with a rock star," Caitlyn thought out loud as she remembered her curly haired ex.

"Yep, they just end up breakin your heart," Mitchie said somberly.

"Rock stars, you can't live with them, and you can't… actually that's about it," Caitlyn said as they both laughed. Ignoring the pain both of them felt clenching their hearts, while they thought about the past.

"Alright let's get working on that song of yours so we can sing it tomorrow," both of them silently agreeing on forgetting about the past as they got up and began to work.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mitchie's mom being the nosy, yet kind person she is, made her way over to the Michael's old house. In reality though it wasn't really a house; it was more like a mansion.

The two story house had 5 bedrooms, 6 ½ baths, a game room, office, bar, a hot tub and a pool. It had been for sale for about three years since no one was really willing to pay 950,000 for the house, not that most of the people who looked at it could afford it and by the looks of the big screen plasma TV's that were being unloaded from the truck, who ever bought the house could definitely afford it.

"Hello," Connie called out, as she stood by the door. A few seconds later a tall, dark haired women walked over with a bright smile on her face.

"Hi I'm Connie Torres, you new neighbor," Connie greeted with a friendly smile. "I just wanted to be the first to welcome you to the neighborhood and invite you to the New Years block party tomorrow."

"It's very nice to meet you, my name is Isabel," replied the dark haired women, with a slight Australian accent, as she shook Connie's hand.

"Nice place you bought yourself, here," Connie commented, "Good architecture."

"Thank you, but it's not my house," Isabel said in a mater of fact tone, which caught Connie's attention.

"It's not," Connie couldn't help, but ask with a confused look on her face causing a small laugh to escape from Isabel.

"No, I'm just here to get things set up. See, my brother is doing me a favor by moving in here with my son, to watch over him and his two friends. You know to insure they don't do anything stupid, seeing as I'm away on business most the time," she stated.

"Oh, I understand what you mean. I have a sixteen year old daughter and at times I don't know what to do with her," Connie said as they both laughed.

"I love my son to death, but sometimes that boy can be so thick head, it drives me up the wall. He's only nineteen and thinks he's the king of the world and every one is meant to serve him," Isabel joked.

After that the two of them sat and talked for awhile as the movers put everything where Isabel directed. Before they knew it the movers had emptied all five trucks and the house looked even more spectacular with all the expensive, modern looking furniture. Glancing at the time Connie was surprised to see it was 6:30.

"Wow, look at the time, I have to get home to start preparing things for the party tomorrow," she said as she got up.

"Oh, it's that late. My brother, son and his friends will be here in an hour and I have to be at the airport to leave on a flight by nine," Isabel stated, while showing Connie the way out.

"Really, I was hoping we could talk more at the block party tomorrow, but I hope family will still come."

"Trust me, my brother will drag my son and his friends to that party tomorrow," Isabel said before the two said there good-byes.

Unfortunately Mrs. Torres had no idea what she had done by inviting the new neighbors to the block party tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N:**** Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked it and I'm starting to work on chapter two. Please Review!  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Camp Rock or the Jonas Brothers. cries**

**Summary:**** What if dating Shane Grey wasn't as great as Mitchie assumed it would be? What if they broke up? What if Mitchie became more guarded when it comes to letting people in because she still love him? And how can her new neighbors make her life more unbearable, but at the same time better. **

**Authors Note:** **First of all I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, it helps me to keep typing even though I don't really have the spare time. Well here's the second chapter, which is the first part of the New Years block party as well as reveal who the new neighbors are.**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The New Years block party has been going on ever since Mitchie can remember, a tradition that has always been apart of her life, but this year it was going to be different. In about thirty minutes she would be onstage not only singing in front of her neighbors for the first time, she would also be singing the song she wrote.

Mitchie couldn't believe how nervous she was. On the inside see was a completely nervous wreak playing all the worse possible scenarios in her head, though you wouldn't know that from the calm reflection that started back at her in the mirror. Quickly finishing up doing her makeup up, which consisted of black eyeliner around her eyes giving her a punkish edge, she place the liner down.

A particular scene of her falling flat on her face in the middle of her solo and the entire crowd pointing at her, mocking her with their thunderous laughter caused her to scream out, "I can't do this."

"What do you mean you can't do this Mitchie," Caitlyn asked when she heard her friend's distress scream. Glancing at her, Caitlyn knew that Mitchie was once again second guessing her ability to sing as well as the confidence she had in herself.

"I mean that I can't go out their and sing in front of all of those people. What if they think I suck," Mitchie asked, her fingers tapping on the dresser, while she shyly ducked her head. Walking over to Mitchie, Caitlyn tugged on her friend's hand, forcing her to look up.

"You have nothing to worry about Mitchie, trust me. You have one of the best voices I have ever heard and you're going to blow them away. Now stop second guessing yourself."

Looking up at Caitlyn with a small smile on her face Mitchie nodded her head realizing that Caitlyn was right.

"Thanks Caitlyn, you always know what to say."

"Your welcome, but while you have nothing to worry about, I do because unlike a certain future World famous singer," Caitlyn said as she pointed to Mitchie causing her to giggle, "I don't sing, ever."

"Don't worry Caitlyn; both of us are going to rock because we rock!" Mitchie attempted to boost Caitlyn's confidence now, using some very wise words she had learned over the summer at Camp Rock.

"Oh god, you sound like Brown now, minus the accent" Caitlyn joked, while rolling her eyes at Mitchie's word choice.

"Ha, ha very funny, see if I ever try to cheer you up again," Mitchie taunted as she stuck her tongue out before both of them started giggling at how stupid they were being.

"You know what," Mitchie said when they both calmed down.

"What?"

"I don't feel nervous anymore," she said as she thought about why that could be.

"I know me either," Caitlyn replied. "I guess we both, just had to stop thinking about everything that could go wrong and just make fun of each other."

"Apparently so," was Mitchie's only reply as she took in her appearance in the mirror, making sure she didn't look like crap. Nodding her head she decided she looked fine.

Since Camp Rock her style had started to resemble that of Caitlyn's a little, but it was still her. Tonight Mitchie had opted to wear a black tank top under a white long sleeve dress shirt she kept unbuttoned. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, with a few black bracelets on her left wrist. Her black skinny jeans secured on her waist by a studded belt and she wore black three inch heeled boots.

Her hair was straightened, but had a wild look to it still due to it being layered now and her bangs were side swept, slightly covering her left eye. The whole outfit was finished off with black and white guitar pick earrings and the black eye liner she had put on.

Caitlyn who had noticed what Mitchie was doing did the same with her outfit, which was much louder then Mitche's. She had on a neon blue short sleeve hoodie, with a black tank top, just like Mitchie's, peeking out from under it. Her wrists were covered with black and blue striped arm-warmers, matching the hoop earrings she was wearing. Unlike Mitchie, Caitlyn had chosen to ear a black skirt that stopped four inches above her knees with leggings that matched her arm-warmers and black sneakers.

The only thing that was different about her was the fact that she didn't have her usual curly locks; instead her hair was pin straight, giving her a sleek punkish look. To finish the look she had put on blue eye liner and some black mascara.

After evaluating themselves they gave each other a sideways glance. Staring at each other for a second they nodded their heads in approval of each others outfits.

"Hey let's head out and watch some of the others before we go on," Caitlyn said before grabbing the CD that held the music to the song they were going to perform.

To answer Mitchie just nodded her head and followed Caitlyn out of house to enter the chaos that was the New Years party.

* * *

"I am not going outside, for some stupid block party," an annoyed male teen forced out through clenched teeth.

"Oh come on, Rock star, it's a nice chance to get to know our new neighbors," replied a male voice with a strong Australian accent.

"I'd rather shower in cold water and go without hair product then go out there and get mobbed by stupid fan girls," was the answer he got from the teen.

Sighing in frustration the man with the accent looked to the other two boys for help in convincing his nephew to go outside to the party, but the only thing he received was the two of them giving him a look that said 'don't even think about dragging us into this.'

"Shane, your mother promised we would go to this," he said in hopes of getting him to agree.

"And…Look around, she isn't exactly here to say anything, so I think I'll stay away from that circus out there, since I don't have an obligation to be there Uncle Brown," Shane said as if he was pointing out the obvious.

"Fine, if you want to stay cooped up in this house all night, while the rest of us have fun, then be my guess, but do us all a favor and work on adjusting that badass rock star attitude you seemed o have developed again because unlike my sister I won't put of with your shit," Brown told him before walking out of the living room, leaving Jason, Nate, and Shane alone.

"Dude, why are you being such an ass," Jason asked Shane as soon as Brown was gone.

"I'm not being an ass, I'm being my self," was his smug remark.

"So that guy at the end of the summer was…ouch," Jason started until Nate elbowed him in the stomach to stop him from pissing off Shane even more, but from the way Shane clenched his fist he knew it was to late.

"That was some one who will remain in the past, understood," He said before getting up and stomping up the stairs to his room where he then proceed to slam his door.

"Great going Jason, you just had to bring up the summer," Nate huffed as he ran his hands through his curly hair.

"Sorry, the words came out before I could stop them," He apologized, feeling bad that he had pissed off Shane.

Nate knew that Jason hadn't meant to, but he still did. It was because of all this drama that he broke up with Caitlyn, since he didn't want to drag her with him to suffer in this misery.

"I'm guessing from the sound of the door slamming you guys weren't able to get through to him either," Brown said as he entered the room, breaking Nate out of his thoughts.

His only answer was a grunt from Nate and a nod from Jason, both of them seeming just as miserable as his nephew.

"Well I guess it will just be the three of us then, so come on," Brown said in an attempt to get them up, but they remained seated. "Alright you two, just because Shane wants to stay in and be a grump doesn't mean we all have to suffer, so get of your asses and let's go party."

Silently Nate and Jason got up and head for the door with Brown following behind them. He couldn't help, but think, 'Why did I let my sister talk me into this, handling Shane and his mood swings are band enough, but also handling these two, This is going to be a long six months.'

Before he closed the door he yelled, "You know where we'll be if you change your mind, Shane."

* * *

**A/N:**** Thanks for reading and please press that pretty little purple button to review.  
**


End file.
